1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connection sleeve for a suction tube furnished with a wire protecting sheathing for strain relieved electrical conductors.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
A female disconnect for suction tube furnished with a protective covering for strain relieved electrical conductors is already known. A ring groove is furnished in the jacket of a coupling sleeve body partially inserted into the tube, wherein two strings of a strain relieved element led out of the protective covering are joined at a common location. The threads grip around the floor of the ring groove in opposite direction and are tied together with a knot at the position where they meet again and are thereby in a position jointly receive and accept the operating pull forces acting on them.
In addition an outer sleeve is furnished in connection with the known female disconnect, wherein the outer sleeve covers the ring groove and exhibits at its internal jacket face at least one raised and projected thread turn, wherein the thread turn engages into a wave valley of the suction tube exhibiting on the outside screw like shaped running wave mountains and wave valleys. The conventional construction has already proven itself, however the conventional construction causes a relatively large outer diameter of the sleeve body based on the ring groove because of the presence of the ring groove (German petit patent DE-Gbm 29,7 08,274.4).
Furthermore already a female disconnect has been proposed, wherein also a protective covering for electrical conductors and a strain relief element is furnished at the inner wall of a suction tube. One end of the strain relieved element is led out of the protective covering into a groove like recess of the first sleeve part and is fixed here in position by injection molded material. Furthermore a second sleeve part is furnished wherein the second sleeve part is connected to the first part by way of material injected into the groove like recess. The injection molding of the material fixing the end of the strain relieved element and connecting the two sleeve parts together is an expensive and equipment requiring production process.
There is also known a vacuum cleaner tube with electrical conductors exhibiting on the outside helically running wave valleys and wave mountains from German petit patent DE-Gbm 29,912,640.4, wherein the electrical conductors are disposed in a protective sheathing attached to the inner wall of the tube. An end bush is plugged into the end of the tube, wherein the end bush exhibits an axial slot open at its rear end, wherein the flanks of the axial slot transition into a projecting form for receiving the wire protecting sleeve. The ends of the electrical conductors are in each case led through the axial slot and are thereafter connected with a slip ring of a slip ring carrier, wherein the slip ring carrier surrounds the tube and the end bush. The carrier of the slip ring or collector ring grips into a wave valley of the tube with a projecting winding thread formed at the inner surface of the slip ring carrier and the slip ring carrier is connected shape matching to the end bush.
1. Purposes of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to provide a strain relieved element at a connection sleeve for an electrical conductor suction such that a ring groove can be dispensed with and thereby an enlargement of the outer diameter of the sleeve is avoided.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become evident from the description which follows.
2. Brief Description of the Invention
The present invention provides a connection sleeve for a suction tube furnished with a wire protecting sheathing for strain relieved electrical conductors. A suction tube shows an inner jacket face. A wire protecting sheathing is attached at the inner jacket face of the suction tube. A sleeve shaped sleeve body includes a plug in end and a front end, wherein an axial slot having flanks begins at the plug in end of the sleeve body, and wherein the sleeve body is partially inserted and plugged into the suction tube. A pipe like body is attached to the sleeve body and has a front end, wherein the flanks of the axial slot transition into the pipe like body, and wherein the pipe like body is formed for receiving of a coordinated end of a wire protecting sheathing. The pipe like body is open at the plug in end side of the sleeve body and the pipe like body is closed at the front end of the sleeve body. The pipe like body is formed for receiving of a coordinated end of a wire protecting sheathing.
An electrical conductor is led out of the sleeve body in the region of a section of the axial slot not covered by the suction tube. A strain relieve element is disposed in the pipe like body. An end of the strain relieve element protrudes together with the electrical conductor out of the wire protective sheathing and is united pull safe with the sleeve body. A strain relieve element is disposed in the wire protecting sheathing. A cross wall is disposed at the front end of the pipe like body. The strain relieve element grips through the cross wall disposed in the pipe like body and is aligned perpendicular to the axis of the sleeve body. The strain relieve element is secured in its position against pulling out with a thickening disposed on the side of the cross wall directed toward the front end of the sleeve body.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawing.